confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Jophery
The Battle of Jophery ''Prior to the Events After the Confederacy's defeat in Michigan following the arrival of British Aide from the North, and French Aide to the East at New York, the Confederacy had tightly dug in back in No Mans Land, where since 1872 multiple bloody engagements occured with both Union and Confederate forces attempting to counter one another in hopes of breaking through eachothers Lines and turning the tide of war in favor of themselves. However prior to 1873, the situation in the East didn't go very well, as the Confederacy, despite losing New York and most of the Boroughs including Sea Gate, the French Third Republic, had no chance in connecting with the Union and British forces from the East all the way up to Maine, and were trapped in New York by the Confederate States of America, causing a siege to happen, while in Michigan the arrival of Britain came days later, finally allowing the Union to maintain their hold on Michigan and force the Confederacy back across the border into Illinois, and back into No Mans Land by March 19th, 1873. Throughout 1873, the British launched multiple raids against the Confederacy's eastern lines in No Mans Land in the state of Ohio, while the Union continued their counter attacks against Southern Lines in Illinois and Wisconsin. A series of engagements continued on through 1873, with neither side able to break through each other's lines, until January 22nd, 1874, where Confederate Secretary of War John C. Breckinridge came up with a plan to assault the city of Jophery, which was known to be of military significance, due to it being located on a railroad crossroad, that can allow the Confederacy to attack Union positions all around Wisconsin from the rear, which if successful could cause the Union to lose the entire state of Wisconsin. Unfortunately for the Confederacy, with most Confederate forces being bodged in Illinois, Ohio, and most of New England, the Confederate States of America, had only little forces in their ranks within Wisconsin in order to breach through the Union lines in No Mans Land, and make their way North toward Jophery City, however on January 29th, 1874, a new elite group of Confederate troops was established from Mobile Alabama, and was an army that was consisted of over 500,000 heavily armed battle hardened men. After gaining approval from Confederate General Jason Lesser the newly established Confederate Legionnaires, were sent from Mobile, Alabama by rail to the city of Aiger, Wisconsin on February 10th, 1874 and reached Confederate lines at No Mans Land by February 14th, 1874, where General Lesser took command and lead the 5 day march across No Mans Land toward the Union Lines about 15 Miles south of the city of Jophery. Engagement Aftermath Despite a Confederate Victory, the assault on Jophery was the most bloodiest engagement in Wisconsin, during the Second Midwestern Theater in an attempt with the Confederacy's attempt in order to advance toward the city of Jophery, Richmond cancelled the plans for the Confederacy's attack in order to save the rest of the newly established Legionnaires that were established from Alabama. The region was not of any military strategic resources, which made the area not a suitable location for the continued Confederate advancements on Jophery City, prior to the recall orders sent from Richmond to withdraw back across No Mans Land back towards their lines. In the aftermath of the engagement, Confederate forces under the command of General Jason Lesser, occupied the area for about 3 days until eventually leaving the lands by February 20th, 1874, where not long after Union forces returned and reclaimed the defensive perimeter and reinforced the Jophery outer Perimeter area in hopes that a second attack would come, but never did. Trivia'' Category:American Civil War Engagements Category:American Civil War Category:American Civil War Era Category:1874 Category:Midwestern Theater